No Ordinary Love
by Squallsgurl
Summary: Dagger's thoughts on Zidane after he dissappeared. MAJOR SPOILERS if you haven't beat the game yet. You have been warned!


NO ORDINARY LOVE  
  
Author's Note: My first final fantasy fanfic. Although I loved all final fantasies, I liked nine the most...I wonder why people exclude this game in the ff crossovers. FF 9 gets the least respect.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any final fantasy nine characters... *Yawn*  
  
Summary: (WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS). Dagger's thoughts on Zidane after he disappeared – literally- :)  
  
-Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain-  
  
FROM MELODIES OF LIFE  
  
"Princess Garnet!" Steiner said as he swiftly entered the room. Dagger had just gotten up from her night's sleep.  
  
"Princess", Beatrix said as she bowed politely, good morning, it is my duty to remind you that the people of Alexandria wish to commemorate your anniversary as queen.  
  
"Beatrix, I don't think they have anything to celebrate about; I haven't been best queen, after all" Dagger responded while getting out of her royal bed.  
  
But princess, Steiner pouted; the people love you more than anything else! You've brought peace and happiness to Gaia, is that not reason enough for us to celebrate?  
  
Garnet slowly lowered her head in embarrassment, "I don't think I'll be able to attend".  
  
"But, why princess?" Steiner asked  
  
"It's just that, it brings so much painful memories, Steiner.... Garnet said as tears sprung from her eyes. It may be difficult, Beatrix, but could you just make an exception this year. I'm sure the people will understand. Could you do it? "  
  
"If you say so princess, Beatrix answered as she left the room. "  
  
"But, Beatrix, hey! Are you listening! Steiner shouted as he followed Beatrix. It wasn't until she stopped at the outsides of the castle that he could finally talk to her. Beatrix why did you tell her that you would do it, you know it's the Alexandrian tradition. Such a code should not be broken.  
  
Don't think I'm letting her do so; I'm just giving her some space. I'm sure she'll accept it sooner or later.  
  
So the celebration is still on? Gee, Beatrix you are a clever one huh. Beatrix just shrugged and walked towards the castle's exit.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Dagger's POV  
  
Why, can't I just accept you're dead. You're not coming back now or never...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Flashback  
  
"That's the Hilda Garde 3...Looks like Cid came to rescue us."  
  
Zidane said.  
  
"Thank heavens, you're all safe!"  
  
"Come quickly! We don't have much time!" Cid shouted atop the Hilda Garde 3.  
  
[Everyone runs or walks off except Zidane and Dagger. Dagger begins to walk away]  
  
"Ah, dammit..." Zidane cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dagger asked.  
  
"...Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up with you all later."  
  
"I have to take care of something..."  
  
"...Kuja's still alive."  
  
"He can't be..." Dagger assured.  
  
"Zidane! What are you doing!?" Steiner asked bewildered.  
  
"Steiner... Take care of Dagger." "What!? Wh-What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"...Kuja's still alive. I can't just leave him."  
  
"This is ludicrous. Just because you two are from the same planet doesn't mean-"  
  
"No, that's not the reason."  
  
Why are you doing this Zidane? Dagger said with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Because..."  
  
"Because I might've done the same thing if I were in his shoes."  
  
"I probably would've fought against you guys and wreaked havoc in Gaia like he did..."  
  
"I know it sounds crazy..."  
  
"...but I know, deep down inside, I have to do this."  
  
Please don't leave me Zidane! I...  
  
" Dagger, I can't just leave him. There's no way I could live with myself."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"You're making a big mistake!" Steiner yelled.  
  
"Maybe... But we all have to make big decisions in life sometimes."  
  
"For me, now's that time."  
  
But, Zidane...  
  
"You're a real simpleton."  
  
"Forget it, guys. There's no stopping this fool." Amarant replied.  
  
"Princess... We must go."  
  
"......" Staring at the ground. Trying to avoid her tears.  
  
Dagger - I mean, Your Highness."  
  
"The abduction is over. I can't take you any further."  
  
"...I'm sorry for being so selfish."  
  
[Dagger approaches Zidane; Steiner steps away from them, his back facing them, letting the two of them have a private chat]  
  
"No... You're not being selfish."  
  
"...You've done so much for us."  
  
"If it weren't for you, I probably would've led a meaningless life."  
  
"With you, I was able to see so much of the world and meet so many people."  
  
"We faced many hardships, too... but...I think I finally know what's important."  
  
"I'm so fortunate to have met you. I'll never forget our trip together."  
  
"Thank you, Zidane."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Promise me one thing... Please come back."  
  
She still remembered it, just as it were yesterday. She and Zidane had been more than friends, but neither had admitted their feelings to each other, not even at the very end. She couldn't tell him how she felt, she never could. She had always regretted not telling him, and with her anniversary close up these feelings had awaken in her.  
  
OUTSIDES OF BURMECIA  
  
Freya was out on her daily watch; ever since the Burmecian Kingdom was shattered, guarding the palace had become her routine. Of course there were many dragon knights left out there, but since she and Fratley were regarded as the top notch they were left to deal with it. Not that she ever minded spending some extra time with Frately, but it just didn't seem to appeal to her as much as before.  
  
Freya, what's wrong? Sir Frately asked.  
  
Nothing, why'd you ask? Freya answered.  
  
It's just that lately, I don't know it just seems that you aren't the same person... Am I right?  
  
Sir Frately... It's just that I miss my old life. I know it's an honor to be a knight. But...  
  
I miss my old life too, Freya... I guess nothing is what it really seems.  
  
Let's go back Frately, I think it's enough guarding for today.  
  
If you say so... Freya.  
  
Upon their arrival to Burmecia...  
  
Hey! Freya someone's looking for you... Prince Puck informed.  
  
Someone's looking for me, that's weird. Who could it be? Freya thought to herself.  
  
Where is he Prince Puck? Freya inquired  
  
Over there the prince responded while pointing into a hooded man.  
  
Who could that be? She thought as she walked close to the hooded man.  
  
Umm... How may I help you sir? Frya asked politely.  
  
Shh... Isn't there a more private place to talk?  
  
Oh, well I think you can come over to my house, If it doesn't bother you.  
  
"Ok", the hooded man replied.  
  
As the hooded man arrived, Freya noticed that her house was a real mess, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Um... I'm sorry if it's a little indecent but, I didn't expect guests..." Freya excused herself.  
  
"No problem"... he answered.  
  
"Um, may I ask who this is?" Freya asked.  
  
"I can't believe you don't recognize an old friend." He replied.  
  
"Wait"... she said as Freya begin recognizing his voice. "Aren't you Zidane?!!"  
  
"CORRECT!" He blurted as uncovered his face.  
  
Zidane! Why you little scoundrel, you made us all think you were dead! What happened to you! What about Kuja? Have you visited the princess yet!  
  
Whoah! One question at a time please....  
  
Zidane, you'd better start by telling me: what have you been doing these past 4 months; we'd thought that you were dead.  
  
Well, I wasn't dead but close... I really wasn't doing anything abnormal, I just needed some time to think.  
  
Think what!?  
  
Never mind, I only came to ask you a favor, Freya.  
  
What? What's the hurry, you just came in 10 minutes ago. Running away? That's not the Zidane I know.  
  
Sigh- Listen Freya, I know a big celebration is being held at Alexandria Castle, can you please do me a favor and tell Dagger that she's in for a big surprise.  
  
Ah... Sneaky one, Zidane. Do the others know about this little surprise yet?  
  
Of course not! Just imagine what Rusty would say about it... So, Freya will you do it for me?  
  
Count me in... but you will promise me that you will answer all my questions after your so-called big surprise.  
  
Course, and oh... please don't tell anybody about this not even Vivi.  
  
I understand, Zidane, see you later.  
  
Later... Freya.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like it, not expecting many reviews though. FF9 is not that popular, but as I said before it's my favorite final fantasy. 


End file.
